


Be the Cure You Need

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Patient! Newt, Physical Therapist! Minho
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 他們在紐特的生命逐漸邁向終點時遇見了彼此。





	1. Chapter 1

 

病房內沒有開燈，就著走廊上的燈光及窗外殘餘的些許天光，民豪看見少年蜷縮在床鋪一角，孱弱身影隱沒在隨著晚風飄盪的淡色窗簾中。「你今天沒有來聚會。」他等了幾秒才開口。

「……我累了。」

「如果你累了，你會直接睡著。」民豪走向病床。「發生什麼事了？」

他的腳尖踢到某個東西，比紙張厚重堅硬，比家具輕薄。他蹲下身摸索地面，手指辨識出絲絨突兀的柔滑觸感，隱約散發馥郁香氣，宛如無聲卻昭然若揭的炫耀。

一張邀請函。

民豪瞇起眼，在黯淡光線下試圖看清燙金的鬈曲字體。某某舞蹈學院畢業公演。舞碼……

那本來應該是我的。」紐特輕聲說。

民豪抬頭，從他的角度看不清紐特的表情，腦中浮現少年的母親給他看過的錄影：手機小小的螢幕上，少年纖細的身影凌空橫越半個舞台、旋轉，優雅地垂下手臂、垂頭，舉手投足宛如精靈。

他突然想起，紐頓夫人似乎提過，紐特在住院治療前剛拿下畢業公演的主角。

「……我很遺憾。」

「你有什麼好遺憾？」紐特一開口，民豪就知道自己正在面對他鮮少外露的尖銳面，之前只在聚會時驚鴻一瞥。「這又不是你的錯。」

「這不是任何人的錯。」

紐特發出短促而尖酸的笑聲。「對，這不是任何人的錯。那為什麼我會在這裡？為什麼我非得失去努力得來的一切，連路都沒辦法走？你知道我為了拿下主角－－」紐特的聲音嘎然而止，縮成半個梗在喉間的哽咽。民豪在床沿坐下，抑住伸手碰觸對方的衝動，看著紐特低頭將臉埋在手掌跟膝蓋後。

過了一會，手掌後囈出一個問句，近似微弱的哀鳴。

「……為什麼是我？」

「我不知道。」民豪輕輕將手放上少年瘦削的肩頭，感覺對方明顯為之瑟縮。

「……請不要這樣。」

「我會放手的，如果你真的拒絕我。那不會比直接被你無視來得難受。」

靜默。然後是細碎的啜泣。他掌心底下的肩膀微微顫抖。「我不想要－－我快死了－－」

「我承受得起。沒多少時間了，讓我陪你。」

更多啜泣與吸鼻子的聲音。「……你為什麼要讓事情變得這麼難？」

「我會跟你一起面對。不管發生什麼事，我都在這裡。」

他說完所有能說的話，然後等待。他已經拋出了繩子，現在能做的只有等待黑暗的深井中傳來回應。

他身側的床墊下沉，少年往他靠來，民豪敞開手臂，將對方的瘦削軀體收進懷裡。他抱著病患袍下幾乎只剩皮包骨的身體，聞著紐特髮間淡淡的消毒水味，心中盈滿感激。

「我好想跳舞。」紐特說。

「我知道。」

「那就像呼吸。你能想像某天進了醫院，然後醫生宣布你從此不能呼吸了……」

紐特的眼淚落進他的襯衫領口，一路滑進他心裡。民豪輕輕前後晃動身體，手掌扣住紐特腰際，錨一般地讓他安穩地趴在懷裡。這一刻，他們在乎的只有彼此。

他們沒有多少時間了。民豪垂下視線，假裝看不見觸目可及的離別。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開頭只是去年四月隨手寫的段子，但看了阿煉貼的水族館照片後不知怎地就長出了後續。  
> 可能或許maybe還有下一章。

 

「我不想坐輪椅去。」

民豪自夾板上抬起眼，正好對上坐在床對側的紐頓夫人的視線，女人蹙緊眉間，臉上浮現濃重憂慮：「艾薩克......」

「我們都知道我隨時都可能失去我的腿，在那之前我想儘可能地使用它，這應該不算什麼過分的要求吧。」

「但是......」

「我不想被人盯著看，媽。」

「紐頓夫人，恕我冒昧，」民豪開口，「不然這樣如何：我讓他自己走，但輪椅跟拐杖還是帶著，視情況使用。」

「我倒寧可你抱我。」紐特脫口而出。

民豪低頭乾咳好避開紐頓夫人的視線。在紐特告訴她之後，她把民豪拉到病房外的自動販賣機旁，表情複雜的打量他，「他快死了，你為什麼要這麼做？」

「我也希望我有更好的答案，但......」民豪抓扒耙後腦，嘆了口長氣，「我只是想盡我所能讓他快樂。」

女人抬手扶額，過了半晌才說：「艾薩克先開口的？」

「事實上，是我。」

民豪察覺女人投向他的瞪視瞬間變得尖銳，他屏息等待隨之而來的質問，但紐頓夫人最終只是嘆了口氣。「那就盡你所能吧，讓他快樂。」

「明天早上八點見。」民豪說，揉揉紐特的頭髮，俯身啄了下對方的嘴唇，向紐頓夫人點頭致意，轉身走出病房。

  


隔天的天氣很好，晴空高遠澄淨，陽光明亮卻不帶多少熱度。紐特裹著厚厚的飛行外套，絨毛翻領跟母親軟硬兼施逼他戴上的毛線帽襯得他的臉更形纖巧，大半張臉掩在墨鏡後。紐特嘴上說是為了保護畏光的眼睛，但民豪知道多半是出於造型考量。

「我不介意被你盯著看。」他們在等紅燈，坐在副駕駛座上的紐特突然開口，臉依舊面向前方，但嘴角挑起促狹弧度。「你就盡量看吧。」

民豪不自在地乾笑兩聲。

「順帶一提，我喜歡你的酒渦。」紐特補上。

「呃......謝謝？不是每個人都會注意到這點。」

「你第一次說那個爛笑話的時候我就發現了。」

 _你偷偷注意我多久了？_ 民豪想道，這時燈號轉綠，他們駛進水族館的停車場，早點出門是正確的，他們停到離建築物最近的車位之一。「好，在我們下車之前，有件事先說清楚。」

紐特低頭撥弄外套下襬。「我在聽。」

「我答應你媽會看好你，而我也打算守住我的承諾。同時我要你答應我，如果你累了或任何地方不舒服，我要你馬上告訴我。」

「嗯。」

「紐特。」民豪朝副駕駛座傾身，按住紐特正要解開安全帶的手。「答應我。」

紐特抬起臉，透過墨鏡盯著他看，嘴角慢慢彎成不懷好意的弧。「如果我一整天都當個乖孩子，會有獎品嗎？」

民豪愣住，被那抹笑裡包藏的暗示燒糊了腦。紐特駕輕就熟地撥開他的手，解開安全帶跳出車外。

 

「我媽喜歡你。」他們坐在深達28呎、約莫三層樓高的水缸前的木質長椅上，看著陽光篩進水中，在隨著水流搖曳的海藻林間與倏忽來去的魚群身上閃爍。民豪一手環過紐特腰際，金髮青年的臉頰枕在他頸間，毛線帽摘下了，柔軟髮絲蹭著他的頸窩。「她覺得你看起來比我之前的男友都可靠。」

「噢。」民豪噴笑，「呃，謝謝？」

紐特發出一個不置可否的聲音。「她就是喜歡你這型的：會喊她『夫人』。藝術家令她渾身不自在。」

「他們都是藝術家？」

「誰？我的前任們？」

「嗯。」

「嗯......多少算吧，雖然我從來沒搞懂他們主修什麼。有時候畫畫，有時候做做雕塑。多少有點自戀。穿著皮衣，身上有些刺青穿環什麼的，很辣。」

「......聽起來跟我一點都不像。」

「是不像。」紐特應得爽快，「不過你有空該試試皮褲，你有個好屁股，別浪費了。」

民豪再次噴笑。「謝謝你的讚美。」一個念頭閃過腦中，快到他幾乎看不清全貌，但足以讓他懸在唇角的笑黯淡下來，他乾嚥，把湧上喉間的悲傷逼回去。

紐特似乎完全沒察覺他突如其來的低落。「海獺餵食秀還要多久才開始？」

「呃......再半小時？」

「那我們走過去吧。」

民豪率先站起來，看著紐特緩緩起身、打直雙腿站穩，再牽起他的手。「走吧。」

 

他們渡過了快樂的一天。民豪笑得雙頰發酸，紐特面對形形色色的鮮豔海洋生物及一整池水母的表情像個驚奇的小孩，回頭時眼底盡是發亮的笑意，不時靠進他懷裡。民豪實在很難抑制親吻對方的衝動，於是這麼做了。

而令他感到驚喜的是：紐特有樣學樣，在下一次回頭時迅速啄了他的嘴角，替他們的簡短交談打上句點。

親吻變成一件極其自然、跟呼吸一樣不會意識到自己正在做的事，一整天下來他們接吻的次數頻繁到讓民豪想起之前衝著在大街上親熱的情侶翻白眼，當時他完全無法理解兩個人類之間為何需要如此頻繁的親密肢體接觸，現在他終於懂了。

他們登上二樓的露天平台區看海鳥，陽光逐漸轉為深金色，風也變冷了。民豪幫紐特戴上毛線帽，後者出乎意料地沒有抗議，在民豪正要解下自己的圍巾為他綁上時突然張開雙臂抱住他。民豪有點不知所以，手臂緩緩收緊懷中人的身體。「......很冷？」

「......還好。」紐特的聲音悶在他胸前，幾乎淹沒在獵獵作響的海風裡。「我好開心。從...... **知道** 之後就沒有這麼開心。」

民豪不用問 **知道** 什麼。他的下巴抵著毛線帽，慶幸紐特看不見他此時的表情。稍早浮現的念頭再次不請自來：如果紐特沒有得病，他們的生命將不會有交集。他永遠不會認識紐特、遑論愛上對方，但與此同時紐特正健康幸福的活在他看不到的角落裡。「我也是，寶貝。」他說，「我也很開心。你讓我很開心。」

他們的擁抱維持了好一會，直到民豪決定他們最好移動到溫暖一點的地方。「我們回去裡面吧，外面太冷了。」

紐特的回應是更緊的抱住他。民豪放軟語氣，安撫性地來回撫摸對方的背脊：「紐特......」

紐特扶在他背後的手指收緊了，深深陷進外套衣料。他試圖開口說話，但似乎要費盡渾身力氣才能擠出字來：「－－我的腿。」他囁嚅道。

有那麼一秒，民豪覺得他整個胸腔都結冰了：心臟僵直、呼吸凍結。「－－怎麼了？」他自己的聲音聽起來好空洞，幾秒鐘前的喜悅完全被抽乾了。

「好痛.....」

好。民豪深吸一口氣，逼自己冷靜下來。「沒事的，寶貝，我在這裡。現在聽我說。」他切換到工作模式，給出簡單明瞭的指令，紐特現在需要他做為治療師勝於男友。「我現在要抱你起來，但我要稍微蹲下才辦得到。你必須鬆開我一下下，一下下就好。」紐特正用溺水的人抱著浮木的力道死死抱住他，顫抖透過他們相貼的身體傳來。「準備好了嗎？我數到三你就鬆手，一、二－－」

紐特發出一個半是驚喘半是啜泣的聲音，民豪無法辨識其中有多少疼痛的成分。他示意跟他對上視線的館員靠近，對方表示可以帶他們到供緊急情況使用的休息室去，暫時讓紐特待在那裡，於此同時民豪去把車開過來，車上有輪椅。

館員領著他們往下走，民豪小心不在移動過程中晃到紐特的腿，滿腦子都是紐特問不出口、他也拒絕去想的事。

 

今天可能是紐特最後一次用自己的腿走路了。

 

 

 


End file.
